Our Wedding
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: Pernikahan Chanbaek kapan? Kapan? ( Definitely this is a bad summary - - ) Chanbaek, Kaiso, Hunhan EXO is here!
1. Chapter 1

Kristal salju yang berjatuhan dari langit mulai menurun frekuensinya saat berada di bulan Februari. Meskipun begitu jalanan masih tertutup salju tipis dan angin dingin masih berhembus. Terkadang ada hari dimana hujan salju masih turun, tapi cuacanya tidak dingin mengigil seperti di bulan-bulan awal musim dingin. Salju masih kerap menutupi semuanya, tapi pohon tidak mau kalah. Pohon-pohon tetap memberikan warna daunnya ditengah gumpalan salju. Suatu pemandangan yang sangat menenangkan hati.

Kai melihat pagi hari ini dari jendela apartemen Dio. Kai tersenyum hangat di bibir dan di dalam hati. Dinikmatinya saat angin dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Memberikan sensasi dingin pada muka, leher, dan sepanjang lengannya.

Sebuah suara di belakang mengusiknya. Kai menoleh dan melihat Dio tengah menyeduhkan teh untuk menghangatkan mereka berdua. Senyum Kai makin menjadi-jadi. Dihampirinya Dio. Kai memeluk pinggang Dio dari belakang dengan mesra.

"Pagi," sapa Kai kemudian mengecup dalam ceruk leher Dio.

Dio menggelinjang kegelian. "Aissh...pagi,".

Tidak sabar, Kai membalikkan badan Dio. Ditatapnya Dio sejenak. Kai memegang kedua pipi Dio, kemudian mengecup keningnya. Dengan perlahan kecupannya turun kepada kedua bola mata bulat Dio. Juga membasahi kedua pipi tembemnya dengan ciuman. Dan ketika Kai mengarahkan bibirnya pada bibir Dio...

"Hentikan Kai. Aku harus menyiapkan teh,".

Kai tersenyum nakal. "Aku lebih suka menghangatkan diri secara alamiah,".

Kai memegang pinggang Dio, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Dio. Dio langsung berpegangan pada bahu Kai. Kai mendudukan Dio di atas meja makan. Tanpa aba-aba, Kai langsung mencium bibir Dio. Melumatnya dengan lembut dan manis. Dio mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kai. Menikmati setiap lumatan memabukkan dari Kai. Dio tersengat ketika Kai mengusap pinggangnya.

"K-k-kai... Hentikan..," desah Dio sambil mendorong jauh Kai.

Kai cemberut. "Kenapa~?" tanyanya dengan merajuk.

Dio tidak tahan mendengar nada merajuk milik Kai. Tapi Dio harus melawannya.

"Kau lupa? Kita harus ke bandara. Kita akan menjemput Luhan hyung dan Sehun," pujuk Dio.

"Ck! Aku ingat," Kai berdecak. "Tapi tetap saja... menganggu!".

"Kai...".

"Aku merindukanmu Dio,".

Kai memang merindukan Dio. Selama seminggu ini Dio sibuk belajar untuk ujian akhir semesternya. Karena itulah mereka berada di apartemen Dio yang berhubung lebih dekat ke kampus Dio.

Setelah menikah, keduanya tinggal di rumah Oh bersaudara. Tetapi apartemen Dio masih tetap dimiliki Dio. Bagaimanapun, ini tempat dimana mereka menghabiskan malam pertama mereka yang berharga. Sering tersirat rasa rindu dalam diri mereka pada ruang apartemen tersebut. Makanya Kai meminta Dio untuk tetap memiliki apartemen ini. Jika mereka rindu dan ingin berduaan, mereka akan menetap selama beberapa hari di apartemen.

Karena rasa rindu Kai pada Dio, dan karena ruang apartemen ini mengingatkannya pada suka dan duka hubungan mereka dulu, Kai jadi ingin bertingkah manja pada Dio.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher putih Dio. Mengecupnya lembut berulang kali. Membuat Dio tergelinjang geli. Dio mencengkeram kaos Kai.

"Jangan... ahhh.. haha geli... Kaiiii... Berhentilah... Ssshh... Ini masih pagi Kai," Dio berusaha berucap di tengah kegeliannya.

Kai mengecup singkat leher Dio. Ditatapnya Dio yang matanya tampak sayu akibat perbuatan Kai. Kai mengelus rambut lembut Dio.

"Kau benar. Ini masih pagi. Maaf. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku,".

Kai memeluk Dio dengan sayang. Rasanya tidak ada puasnya Kai merengkuh tubuh mungil ini. Kai masih sering mengucapkan syukur dalam hatinya karena sudah menikah dengan Dio. Kai sangat bahagia memiliki Dio sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Kai menurunkan Dio dari meja makan. Keduanya bertatapan dengan tangan mereka yang masih saling memeluk tubuh pasangan satu sama lain.

"Maaf ya. Tapi kita harus segera pergi," pujuk Dio.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cukup dengan cium saja aku,".

Dio berjinjit dan mencium Kai. Sebuah ciuman lembut. Dio mengelus tengkuk Kai. Kai menyukai cara Dio mencium dan perlakuan Dio ketika tengah menciumnya.

Dio melepaskan ciumannya. "Ayo kita sarapan. Setelah itu kita berangkat ke bandara,".

Kai menjawab dengan anggukan pasti.

...

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Matanya yang terpejam terasa sangat sulit untuk dibukakan. Dia tertidur nyenyak karena kenikmatan yang didapatnya tadi malam. Tubuhnya terasa hangat meski Baekhyun ingat dia tidak memakai sehelai benang pun sekarang. Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka mata. Beringsut mempererat tubuhnya kepada sesuatu yang hangat tersebut. Terdengar gumaman pelan milik seseorang yang Baekhyun kenal dengan baik.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan ketika tangan kecil mulai melingkar di pinggangnya. Setengah sadar Chanyeol juga melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang orang di hadapannya. Menariknya untuk lebih merapat lagi pada dada bidang Chanyeol yang terekspos. Chanyeol juga merasa kedua matanya masih sulit untuk terbuka. Dia tertidur nyenyak karena kegiatan yang membuatnya lelah kenikmatan tadi malam.

Kedua kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Kulit pemilik si dada bidang terasa hangat. Sedangkan kulit si pemilik tubuh kecil terasa sedikit dingin. Tapi Chanyeol berjanji akan segera membuatnya hangat.

Tubuh mereka menjauh sedikit. Meski rasanya tidak mau, tapi mereka harus melakukannya demi melihat kekasih mereka. Demi melihat wajah sang kekasih tercinta.

Kedua mata mereka sama-sama terbuka secara perlahan. Keduanya saling menatap masih tidak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Karena dia mendapat pemandangan yang indah di pagi hari. Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Dia mendapatkan pemandangan yang memukaukan mata di pagi hari.

"Pagi," Chanyeol kembali merapatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun.

"Pagi," Baekhyun juga bergerak mendekati Chanyeol.

Keduanya berpelukan mesra di atas ranjang. Ranjang king size Chanyeol yang selalu membuat si pangeran terlelap setiap malam. Tapi Chanyeol akan terlelap semakin dalam jika Baekhyun tidur disampingnya, tidak peduli dimanapun dia tertidur saat itu.

"Tidur nyenyak tadi malam? Bermimpi indahkah?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian melakukan kebiasaannya, mencium sayang puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Ya. Aku bermimpi indah,".

"Apa itu? Ah.. adakah aku di dalam mimpimu?,".

"Ada,".

"Aku berani bertaruh. Setiap di mimpi indahmu pasti selalu ada aku. Karena ada aku di dalamnya makanya kau bermimpi indah,".

Keduanya tertawa bahagia. Benar, mimpi apapun, selama di dalam mimpi keduanya bersama, itu akan menjadi mimpi yang indah. Chanyeol mengangkat badan Baekhyun sehingga dia bisa melihat jelas wajah kekasihnya. Kepala mereka bersandar bersama pada satu bantal. Kedua wajah mereka saling berhadapan dekat.

"Jadi.. apa yang kau mimpikan?".

"Aku memimpikan kita berada di altar," jawab Baekhyun dengan imut.

Chanyeol tertawa kembali. Manisnya kekasihnya dengan kejujurannya. Baekhyun pasti sudah sangat menantinya sampai-sampai dia terbawa ke dalam mimpi.

"Mianhae. Kau sampai bermimpi seperti itu,".

"Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa. Akunya saja yang berlebihan,".

"Sabar sedikit ya sayang. Hari itu pasti akan segera tiba,". Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Saat hari itu tiba, kau akan membuka matamu dan melihat altar berada tidak jauh tepat di hadapanmu. Kau akan melihatku disana, berdiri menunggumu. Kau akan mulai melangkah dengan pelan, menuju kepadaku seorang,".

Baekhyun membayangkan semua yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol. Sebuah pernikahan dengan mereka sebagai pengantinnya. Hati Baekhyun senang saat memikirkan dan membayangkan khayalan mereka berdua.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar. Tapi aku akan tetap menantinya,".

"Terima kasih. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Aku hanya bisa minta maaf sekarang. Kau tau kan aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini?".

"Yah. Aku tau. Tidak apa-apa Channie. Dan... jangan paksakan dirimu,".

"Aku tau. Jangan khawatir sayang. Pikirkan saja bagaimana caranya agar dirimu tidak kedinginan. Salju masih sering turun. Aku cemas bukan main kalau kau sendirian di luar sana,".

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia. "Ya Channie. Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu,".

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu.".

Bukan karena mereka habis melakukan hubungan intim tadi malam lantas membuat mereka menjadi manja. Melainkan karena keduanya sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sang kekasih tampan sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan pekerjaannya. Karenanya mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan yang tersedia seperti saat ini untuk dinikmati berdua.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Dimana Kai dan Dio?".

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kita sedang berduaan. Kenapa kau jadi membicarakan mereka?".

"Ini penting Chanyeol. Dimana mereka?".

"Di apartemen Dio,".

"Oh begitu,".

Baekhyun lega. Pasalnya, mereka berduaan di kamar Chanyeol. Bukan di hotel seperti biasanya ketika mereka melakukan hubungan intim. Keadaan mereka sekarang menampilkan jelas apa yang mereka lakukan tadi malam. Bisa gawat kalau ada yang melihat. Mereka yakin tidak akan ada yang percaya jika mencoba berkelit lidah.

"Mereka sering berada di apartemen Dio," ujar Baekhyun.

"Yah, sepertinya mereka menyukai suasana disana. Apartemen itu punya banyak kenangan buat mereka,".

Chanyeol cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Tapi aku tidak akan mengizinkan mereka tinggal disana,".

"Kenapa?".

Chanyeol diam dan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kemana saja asal jangan ke wajah kekasihnya. Padahal itu percuma saja dilakukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah paham dengan semua tingkah Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Kau.. tidak mau Kai pergi kan? Karena itu kau melarang mereka tinggal disana,".

Chanyeol tersenyum masam pada Baekhyun. Pintar sekali kekasihnya yang satu ini. Bisa menebak pikirannya.

"Aigoo. Chanyeol, Kai sudah menikah. Kenapa kau berkelakuan seperti ini?".

Chanyeol masih miris. Dia memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Kau... sangat menyayangi Kai yah?".

Chanyeol akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Aku menyayangi kedua saudaraku. Sehun kuizinkan pergi karena dia memang harus pergi. Tapi Kai.. tidak.. aku akan cemas berlebihan padanya. Meski ada Dio disampingnya,".

"Bilang saja kau juga kesepian Chanyeol,".

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. "Yah, memang. Aku kesepian. Kau ada, tapi rasanya kurang kalau tidak ada mereka berdua,".

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga merasa begitu saat Luhan hyung tidak ada,".

Chanyeol mengangguk. Kemudian dia memikirkan suatu hal.

"Ah.. Tapi aku juga bersyukur mereka nginap ke apartemen mereka. Aku jadi bisa berduaan denganmu. Spesialnya berada di kamarku. Hahaha,".

Baekhyun tertawa geli. Ini memang pertama kalinya mereka menghabiskan malam di kamar Chanyeol. Rasanya sangat lain dibandingkan kamar-kamar hotel yang mereka tempati selama ini. Kamar ini terasa hangat. Walau Chanyeol membuat suhu yang dingin di kamarnya, kehadiran Chanyeol lah yang membuat kamar ini selalu terasa hangat. Baekhyun tidak sabar untuk segera menjadi pemilik kamar hangat ini juga.

"Hyung! Bangun! Lihat, siapa yang datang!".

Suara teriakan yang dikenal oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdengar setelah pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka keras. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling terkejut. Kedua mata mereka melotot. Pelukan mereka terlepas dan keduanya bangkit dari posisi tidur.

Belum sempat keduanya turun dari tempat tidur atau sekedar mengambil baju mereka yang berserak di sekitar lantai dekat tempat tidur, Kai dan Sehun sudah berdiri di depan tempat tidur Chanyeol.

Kai dan Sehun langsung berhenti yang disertai terperanjat kaget. Mulut mereka yang tadi tersenyum lebar, dengan cepat berubah menjadi ternganga lebar. Keduanya terpelongo dengan mata mereka yang membulat terkejut. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap mereka dramatis.

"AAAAAKKKKKHHHI!" teriak keempatnya dengan sekerasnya.

Sepertinya otak mereka sudah mencerna dengan sempurna apa yang sedang terjadi diantara mereka. Baekhyun menarik selimut untuk membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun dan Kai menutup mata mereka dengan telapak tangan.

"KA-KA-KALIAN! APA YANG-YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU!" seru Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kedua dongsaengnya.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan! Eh.. ani.. Apa yang tadi malam kalian lakukan!" balas Kai sambil menunjuk juga kepada hyungnya. Kai membuka sedikit jarinya yang menutup mata.

"ADA APA SEHUN?!" Luhan berteriak sambil masuk ke kamar Chanyeol. Matanya tidak lepas dari suaminya. Memastikan suaminya dalam keadaan baik.

Luhan dan Dio menghembuskan napas yang sedikit terengah-engah. Tadi mereka langsung berlari dari anak tangga begitu mendengar suara teriakan dari suami mereka.

Sehun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan dengan gemetar. Menyuruh Luhan untuk melihat sendiri karena suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Luhan mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah yang ditunjuk Sehun. Luhan seketika membatu. Sedangkan Dio menjerit pelan, berbalik sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Kai merangkul Dio lalu membawanya keluar dari kamar.

Luhan membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Dia melihat sepupunya, Byun Baekhyun, dengan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol, bertelanjang dada di atas ranjang! Orang bodoh manapun jelas tau apa yang sudah mereka perbuat!

"BAEKHYUN!" teriakan Luhan membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Baekhyun mencengkeram selimutnya karena ngeri.

"AKU...!". Luhan bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Luhan menggelengkan wajahnya dengan keras. Menarik napas untuk mencoba meredakan emosinya. Tapi gagal. Emosinya tetap ada.

"BAEKHYUN! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI INI! KALIAN SEHARUSNYA MENIKAH LEBIH DULU! AKU SANGAT KECEWA PADAMU BAEKHYUN!".

Baekhyun bersumpah ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Luhan memakinya seperti ini. Luhan yang biasanya hanya nada lembut yang keluar dari suaranya. Luhan yang jarang sekali marah. Kecewa Luhan pada Baekhyun pastilah sangat besar. Air mata Baekhyun keluar begitu saja.

"Hiks.. Mianhae. Mianhae Luhan hyung,". Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang berlinang.

"Jangan menangis! Tidak ada gunanya!" bentak Luhan.

Baekhyun terus menangis. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya hendak memeluk.

"Jangan peluk dia!" bentak Luhan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun berhenti. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol ingin menenangkan Baekhyun saat ini, dia tidak bisa. Luhan lebih berhak karena dia adalah saudara Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Pakai bajumu! Kita pulang sekarang juga!" bentak Luhan.

Dan Chanyeol sadar sepenuhnya dia tidak punya ikatan sah untuk mengambil alih kendali Baekhyun dari perintah yang baru saja diberikan Luhan.

...

Baekhyun berbaring sedih di tempat tidurnya. Menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Beralih pada frame foto di atas meja belajarnya. Menatap hampa pada benda persegi panjang tersebut sambil menghela napas panjang.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya bodoh sekarang. Dia iri pada foto yang dipajang di frame tersebut. Bukan foto orang lain. Melainkan fotonya dengan Chanyeol saat mereka mulai menjalin hubungan. Baekhyun iri karena dia rindu pada masa mereka sedang berduaan.

Aneh? Tidak. Tidak akan aneh jika dibandingkan dengan perasaan Baekhyun sekarang. Baekhyun sedang merindukan kekasihnya tersebut. Rindunya sangat menyiksa mengingat setiap hari dia terbiasa melihat wajah kekasihnya. Memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang serius saat sedang memeriksa sejumlah dokumen. Walaupun itu membuat Chanyeol mengacuhkannya, tidak apa. Baekhyun sudah puas seperti itu.

Beberapa hari ini Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan rutinitasnya. Semua rutinitasnya. Karena dia terkurung di dalam rumahnya. Tanpa dia inginkan. Melainkan karena perintah dari Luhan.

Luhan menghukum Baekhyun dengan melarang Baekhyun tidak boleh pergi kemanapun. Tidak untuk pergi ke kantor. Tidak untuk menemui Chanyeol. Bahkan tidak untuk menelepon Chanyeol. Ponsel Baekhyun disita dan Luhan menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada di rumah.

Bukan kebiasaan Baekhyun untuk berdiam diri di kamar. Tetapi ancaman Luhan akan melapor kepada orangtua membuat nyali Baekhyun ciut. Luhan berjanji tidak akan melapor pada kedua orangtua Baekhyun jika dia mau menjalani hukumannya. Dan jika dia menjalaninya dengan baik, Luhan akan mempertimbangkan permintaannya untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Jadi Baekhyun kini hanya sendirian di kamarnya. Tidak ada ponsel ataupun akses internet untuk menghubungi kekasihnya. Ini sungguh menyebalkan baginya. Semakin menyebalkan karena dia tidak bisa leluasa pergi keluar dari kamar. Baekhyun takut dan tidak tau harus menjawab apa jika kedua orangtuanya bertanya masalahnya dengan Luhan. Entah apa yang dijelaskan Luhan kepada keduanya hingga orangtuanya tidak mendatangi Baekhyun untuk bertanya langsung. Keduanya seperti menerima begitu saja ketika Luhan bilang Baekhyun sedang dihukum. Baekhyun pun memilih menghindar dengan mengurung diri di kamar.

Baekhyun juga tidak bisa kabur sembarangan. Sulit untuk kabur karena Luhan dan Sehun menginap di rumah Baekhyun. Kedua orangtua Baekhyun, yang menjadi wali Luhan selama ini, adalah mertua Sehun sekarang. Sehun harus mengunjungi dan memberikan salam hormat kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Byun. Bulan lalu saat mereka di Korea, dia tidak sempat melakukannya karena sibuk mengurusi pernikahan Kai. Sehun mendapat liburan setelah ujian akhirnya dan memilih untuk menginap di rumah kedua orangtua Baekhyun.

Meskipun kedua suami selalu pergi sepanjang hari, dan setelah Baekhyun berpikir panjang di keheningan kamarnya, Baekhyun memutuskan melupakan niatnya untuk kabur. Baekhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjalankan hukuman, yang entah sampai kapan, dengan baik. Dia ingin membuktikan kepada Luhan bahwa dia tidak akan mengecewakan Luhan lagi.

Baekhyun menarik gulingnya. Membenamkan wajahnya pada lapisan sarung guling. Lebih baik menutup mata dan tertidur daripada menderita menatap wajah kekasihnya dalam foto. Dalam mimpi mungkin lebih baik daripada terus tersiksa rasa rindu yang menyakitkan.

...

Chanyeol dan Luhan sedang makan siang di restoran kecil di dalam perusahaan Oh Family. Perusahaan keluarga Oh memang sangat sukses hingga bisa menyediakan tempat makan bagi para karyawan. Restoran didesain dengan nyaman dan menyediakan sebuah ruangan kaca yang kedap suara. Tempat Chanyeol dan para kolega bermakan bersama setelah rapat di perusahaan Oh. Juga sebagai tempat Chanyeol jika ingin membahas suatu hal yang penting.

Chanyeol tidak ingin makan dengan Luhan sebenarnya. Beberapa hari ini dia lebih sering makan di dalam kantornya sejak Luhan menghukum Baekhyunnya tidak boleh keluar dari rumah dan tidak memperbolehkan menghubungi Chanyeol sedikitpun. Membuat Chanyeol setengah mati merindu pada kekasih manisnya dan jadi malas untuk keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Chanyeol bisa saja datang ke rumah Baekhyun, tapi dia begitu sibuk. Hal-hal mengenai pekerjaan yang harus diurusnya sangat banyak. Luhan yang sebenarnya ke Korea untuk menemani Sehun liburan, malah jadi ikut membantu Chanyeol di kantor. Meninggalkan Sehun yang akhirnya menghabiskan waktunya dengan pasangan Kaido.

Chanyeol yang awalnya marah pada Luhan, amarah tersebut menjadi lenyap karena kebaikan Luhan. Luhan masih bersedia untuk membantu dirinya yang sudah menistakan sepupunya. Meskipun Luhan menjadi sedikit bosan karena setiap pagi ketika Chanyeol bertemu Luhan di kantor, yang langsung ditanyakan Chanyeol adalah kabar Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol selalu lega mendapat jawaban baik dari Luhan.

Tapi tetap saja ini semua membuat Chanyeol kesal. Kerisauan Chanyeol membuatnya mengalah untuk makan satu meja bersama Luhan. Chanyeol harus mendapatkan kejelasan.

"Hyung... sampai kapan Baekhyun harus menjalani hukumannya?"

Luhan diam sejenak. "Sampai dia sadar kesalahannya,".

"Hyung.. aku merindukannya," ujar Chanyeol memelas.

"Aku tau. Setiap pagi kau memperlihatkan rindumu padaku. Baekhyun juga begitu padaku di rumah,".

"Eh? Dia menanyakanku juga?".

"Iya, setiap malam begitu aku tiba di rumah,"

Chanyeol tidak suka mengetahui Baekhyun mencemaskan dirinya. Baekhyun harusnya memikirkan dirinya sendiri karena ini masih musim dingin. Chanyeol takut terhadap Baekhyun yang tidak tahan udara dingin. Itu sebabnya dia selalu menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun melalui Luhan di pagi hari.

"Kau tidak kasihan padanya hyung?"

"Tidak. Ini hukuman yang pantas,".

"Aiss.. sejak kapan hyung jadi kejam seperti ini?" desis Chanyeol.

"Sejak melihat kalian berdua di kamarmu," jawab Luhan dengan santai tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol yang mulai kesal.

"Maafkan kami hyung,".

Luhan melihat Chanyeol. "Bukan maaf yang diperlukan Chanyeol,".

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu apa?".

"Lebih dari maaf,".

Chanyeol berpikir keras. Dia memikirkan segala hal lain selain kata maaf. Luhan menyadari kebingungan Chanyeol dari lipatan di keningnya.

"Kau tidak tau?," tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

Chanyeol menggeleng keras. Chanyeol merasa bodoh melihat Luhan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Kelihatan jelas Luhan kecewa pada Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menegakkan posisi tubuhnya. Menatap tajam pada wajah Chanyeol.

"Pertanggung jawaban Chanyeol,".

Lalu Luhan berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri. Chanyeol terkejut mendengar penuturan Luhan. Chanyeol menatap nanar kepergian Luhan yang baru saja menembakkan sebuah fakta kepada dirinya. Chanyeol kemudian terdiam cukup lama.

...

Chanyeol memeluk gulingnya dengan erat. Berkali-kali dia memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk terlelap tapi hasilnya sama saja. Dia masih terjaga. Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. Yang membuat Chanyeol frustasi bukan hanya karena dia tidak bisa tertidur, tetapi dia juga terus dihantui kata-kata dari Luhan.

'Pertanggung jawaban Chanyeol'

Haaa Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lelahnya.

"Cinta tidak mesti melakukan hal itu,".

Glek! Chanyeol teringat saat Luhan menasihati Kai. Chanyeol terdiam. Memikirkan semua hal yang baru disadarinya.

Wajar jika Luhan marah sama Chanyeol. Baekhyun sepupu yang disayanginya. Sepupu yang bandel tapi bijaksana dalam kata-kata dan keputusannya. Ketika Luhan tau apa yang diperbuat Chanyeol pada sepupunya... jelas saja dia marah besar dan kecewa. Tidak menyangka sepupunya bisa sampai seperti itu. Secara tidak langsung Luhan seperti menyampaikan bahwa Chanyeol membawa peringai yang buruk kepada sosok Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengaku dia salah. Tapi namanya juga cinta. Mana bisa terkendalikan jika nafsu sudah bergejolak. Mereka berdua saling mencintai sehingga tidak merasa yang sudah mereka lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"HYUUUUUNNNGGGG!".

Mendadak seruan Kai dan Sehun terdengar di ujung ruangan. Keduanya masuk sambil berlari kecil ke dalam kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung membuka kedua matanya. Dia bisa melihat kedua sosok adiknya naik ke atas ranjang. Menghimpit Chanyeol dari sisi kanan dan sisi kiri dengan rapat.

"Panas, bodoh!" maki Chanyeol sambil mendorong keduanya untuk bangkit. Keduanya pun bangkit dan duduk bersila kaki menghadap pada Chanyeol.

"Kau kasar sekali hyung!" rajuk Kai dengan keras.

"Benar! Kau seharusnya tidak sekasar itu!" sambung Sehun.

"Diam! Salah kalian sudah menggangguku! Mau apa kalian disini?!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Kami ingin tidur bersamamu!" Sehun mengulur kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Chanyeol yang langsung ditepis sama pemilik badan.

"Mwo?! Waeee?!" tanya Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Kenapa kau kasar sekali hanya karena kami mau tidur disini?!" balas Kai nggak kalah keras.

"Panas! Kalau ada kalian, tempat tidurku jadi terasa panas!" balas Chanyeol lagi.

"Kita bisa mematikan pemanas ruangan! Jadi tidak akan ada yang kepanasan! Lagipula memang kita bertiga tidak suka panas!" Kai juga terus membalas.

"Pergilah sana tidur di kamar kalian!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Nggak mau! Kami mau tidur disini!" teriak Sehun.

"PERGIIIII !" jerit Chanyeol panjang.

"NGGAK MAUUUUU !" jerit Kai dan Sehun berpanjangan juga dan beriringan.

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHH" erang Chanyeol dengan panjang lagi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHH" Kai dan Sehun berteriak pelan sambil beriringan kembali dengan imutnya. Mereka sengaja melakukannya sebagai balasan untuk Chanyeol. (Hahaha. Adik-adik nakal!)

"KALIAN MENYEBALKAN !" Chanyeol menunjuk bergantian pada kedua adiknya.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN !" balas kedua adiknya lagi, masih dengan sengaja, sambil menunjuk ke Chanyeol.

"BERHENTILAH MENIRUKU!" Chanyeol frustasi.

"BERHENTILAH MENIRUKU!" Kai dan Sehun sungguh tidak peduli dan terus-terusan melawani hyung mereka.

"DIAM!".

Chanyeol memukul kedua lengan adikknya dengan keras.

"SAKIIIITTTT" lengking keduanya sambil mengusap bekas pukulan Chanyeol.

Ketiganya mengambil napas terengah-engah setelah aksi menjerit-jerit mereka. Yang satu karena emosi tinggi, yang lain karena sengaja memancing emosi hyung mereka. Keduanya memiliki maksud atas kelakuan mereka.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya. Menatap sengit pada kedua dongsaengnya. Kemudian Chanyeol mendorong-dorong tubuh keduanya.

"Turun! TURUN! PERGI SANA !".

"Nggak mau!".

Kai dan Sehun balas mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang kalah. Kepalanya terhempas ke bantal akibat dorongan di kedua bahunya. Chanyeol memutuskan mengalah. Dia menutup mukanya dengan guling. Tidak ingin melihat wajah dongsaengnya.

"Kenapa kalian tidur disini?" tanya Chanyeol masih terdengar jelas, walau seluruh mukanya terbenam pada guling.

"Dio sedang menemani kedua orangtuanya yang datang berkunjung menginap di hotel," jawab Kai.

"Aku sudah lama tidak menginap disini," jawab Sehun.

"Kenapa Luhan hyung tidak ikut?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia bilang harus mengawasi Baekhyun,".

Chanyeol miris dalam gulingnya. Bahkan Luhan tega meninggalkan suaminya hanya untuk mengawasi sepupunya. Membuat Chanyeol semakin jengkel dan memilih diam daripada marah nggak karuan. Chanyeol tidak tau kenapa kedua adiknya terdiam cukup lama. Entah apa yang dilakukan keduanya sampai-sampai tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Hyung! Ini tidak adil! Kenapa kau memarahi kami hanya karena kami ingin tidur disini!" suara Sehun terdengar merajuk.

"Benar! Baekhyun hyung tidak masalah tidur di tempat tidurmu!" tembak Kai dengan sangat tepat ke hati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hatinya. Kenapa membawa-bawa diri Baekhyun? Tidak tau apa dia sudah setengah mati merindukan kekasih kecilnya! Chanyeol memilih tidak mau membicarakan Baekhyun daripada rindunya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Benar hyung! Bahkan Chanyeol hyung mengizinkan Baekhyun hyung untuk menghidupkan pemanas ruangan! Padahal Chanyeol hyung tidak suka panas!" timpal Sehun.

"Benar! Kamarnya seperti sauna waktu hari itu kita masuk! Ini tidak adil! Baekhyun hyung bisa tidur di kamar ini! Tapi kalau kita tidak diizinkan karena katanya membuat tempat tidurnya panas!" tambah Kai memanas-manasi.

"Dia berbeda dengan kalian!" akhirnya pertahanan Chanyeol untuk diam runtuh. Chanyeol menjerit dalam gulingnya.

"Apa yang berbeda? Apa karena dia cuma satu orang?" tanya Sehun.

"Bukan! Itu karena kulit dia dingin!" jawab Chanyeol.

"Ah iya kita lupa. Baekhyun hyung kan tidak tahan dingin. Dulu waktu kita di Amrik, lagi musim panas. Kamar yang kita tiduri menghidupkan AC karena panasnya menyengat,".

"Benar juga. Kita lupa kulit Baekhyun hyung memang selalu terasa dingin,".

Chanyeol mengacuhkan pembicaraan kedua adiknya. Mungkin bagi mereka pembawaan Baekhyun seperti itu hanya biasa, tapi bagi Chanyeol itu sangat menakutkan dan mencemaskan. Chanyeol tidak berniat melihat mimik pada wajah keduanya daripada dia mengamuk.

"Pantas Chanyeol hyung mengkhawatir Baekhyun hyung setiap hari," ujar Sehun.

"Gimana Sehun?" tanya Kai tidak mengerti.

"Luhan bilang padaku, Chanyeol hyung setiap pagi menanyakan kabar Baekhyun hyung. Kini aku tau apa alasannya,".

"Apa?".

"Ini masih musim dingin Kai hyung. Tentu saja Chanyeol hyung mencemaskan keadaan Baekhyun hyung. 'Apakah dia baik-baik saja?'," jelas Sehun.

"Ohh begitu," Kai mulai mengerti.

"Hmm... Aku berani bertaruh, mungkin Chanyeol hyung sebenarnya juga mau bertanya seperti ini pada Luhan hyung, 'Dia tidak kedinginan kan tadi malam?'. Pasti begitu! Tapi Chanyeol hyung tau percuma saja bertanya seperti itu,".

Kai yang sudah mengerti mulai mengungkapkan presepsi dalam pemikirannya. Tanpa memikirkan Chanyeol yang hatinya sudah menohok mendengarkan Kai yang memang selalu berkata sesuka hatinya. Apalagi kata-kata Kai memang benar apa adanya di dalam hati Chanyeol!

"Kenapa percuma?". Sehun suka mendengarkan kata-kata sembarangan yang keluar dari Kai. Sehun tau hyungnya ini pandai dalam memperhatikan orang. Walau dia mengungkapkannya secara blak-blakan, tapi yang dibilangnya selalu tepat.

"Percuma dong! Pasti Luhan hyung tidak akan memberi tau dia! Luhan hyung kan marah besar karena Chanyeol hyung sudah menodai sepupunya!".

Duaaarrr! Hahaha. Memang Kai tidak pernah memikirkan apapun ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kalau saat ini mereka sedang bercanda, sudah dipastikan Sehun akan tertawa keras. Tapi situasi saat ini berbeda.

"Lagian, aku ragu," ujar Kai yang mendapat tatapan bingung dari Sehun.

"Jangan-jangan Luhan hyung.. karena saking marahnya dia, jadi tidak peduli pada keadaan Baekhyun hyung! Jadi yang sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keadaan Baekhyun hyung!" lanjut Kai dengan semangat.

Panah Kai berhasil membuat Chanyeol mendadak bangkit dari posisinya! Membuat Kai dan Sehun terkejut bukan main. Dan Sehun lebih terkejut lagi ketika Chanyeol mengenggam kuat lengannya. Chanyeol menatap ngeri pada Sehun.

"Sehun! Bilang pada Luhan hyung hentikan hukuman Baekhyun sekarang juga!" jerit Chanyeol.

Sehun dan Kai menatap bingung pada Chanyeol. Mereka mulai melotot ketika melihat Chanyeol seperti... menangis. APA?! Menangis?!

"Hiks.. Sehun kumohon. Pujuk Luhan hyung. Hiks hiks. Bilang hentikan hukuman Baekhyun. Hiks. Aku mencemaskan dia. Aku merindukan dia. Sehuuunnn,".

Sehun dan Kai sukses terpelongo terbodoh pada perubahan reaksi Chanyeol. Chanyeol menangis, memohon dan merengek pada Sehun! Sulit diduga bagi mereka berdua!

Sejak tadi keduanya sengaja memancing amarah Chanyeol hyung agar dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Jadi mereka tinggal memancing Chanyeol hyung untuk mengeluarkan unek-unek dalam hatinya. Mereka tau hyung mereka uring-uringan dari Luhan yang selalu memerhatikan Chanyeol di kantor. Luhan sebenarnya tidak marah, dia cuma tidak percaya pada kelakuan pasangan Chanbaek. Luhan menyayangi semuanya.

Kai dan Sehun memutuskan untuk menghilangkan keanehan Chanyeol hyung karena tidak bertemu kekasihnya. Tapi mereka tidak mau membuat hyung mereka bersedih. Jadi mereka berniat membuat hyungnya marah. Tidak terduga kalau kata-kata Jongin yang seharusnya mendapat teguran keras, malah membuat hyung mereka menangis kencang.

Iya, menangis tersedu-sedu dan membuat keduanya panik. Tentu saja karena hyung mereka ini masih bisa terhitung pakai tangan kapan saja dia menangis kencang.

"Hyung! Hyung! Uljimaaaa! Yak! Kai hyung! Kenapa jadi begini?!" teriak Sehun mulai frustasi.

"Aku tidak tau akan jadi begini Sehun!" balas Kai.

"Bagaimana ini?! Lihat dia menangis sekencang ini! Kau memang tidak pernah memikirkan terlebih dulu kata-katamu hyung!" tuduh Sehun dengan keras.

"Jangan cuma bisa menyalahkanku Sehun! Lebih baik kau mencoba mendiamkan dia!" balas Kai lebih keras. Mulai emosi karena Sehun memojokkannya dari rencana mereka berdua untuk membuat Chanyeol marah. Jelas Sehun memojoknya karena Chanyeol bukan marah sekarang, melainkan menangis.

Kai menenangkan dirinya. Menarik napas, mengumpulkan kesabaran. Sudahlah, ini memang salah dia.

"Chanyeol hyung. Uljima. Kau sudah dewasa hyung. Kau lebih tua dari kami semua. Tidak pantas menangis kencang seperti ini," pujuk Kai berusaha lembut.

Chanyeol masih menangis. Bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti dari isakan keras tangisnya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" keluh Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau seolah berkata dia tidak pantas menangis lagi. Padahal kemarin kau juga menangis keras,".

"Jadi?".

"Katakan yang lain,".

"Oke. Hmm... hyung? Berhentilah menangis. Kami tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Kami lebih suka kau memarahi kami daripada menangis seperti ini,".

Sehun menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Dia sekarang berpikir Kai hyungnya ini benar-benar bodoh. Chanyeol masih menangis. Mukanya sudah merah dan isak tangisnya tidak terkendali. Habis sudah kesabaran Kai.

"Yak! Hyung! Berhentilah menangis! Kau sangat kenakan!" Kai berteriak sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Caramu menyuruhnya berhenti menangis sangat kasar!" erang Sehun.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana lagi?!"

"Minta maaf, pabo!"

Kai mengernyit. Iya juga, kenapa yang satu itu terlupakan sama dia? Mungkin karena mereka terbiasa berantem. Dan jika hanya pertengkaran kecil mereka akan berbaikan sendirinya tanpa mengucapkan kata maaf. Kai mengalah.

"Yasudah aku minta maaf! Maafkan aku hyung! Kau sangat aneh! Kau langsung bereaksi aneh hanya karena menyebutkan terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun hyung!" Kai menggerutu.

"HUAAAAAHHHHH!". Yang nangis bukannya diam malah meraung semakin keras. Sehun menepuk keras kening Kai.

"PABOOO! Kenapa kau mengulanginya lagi?! Minta maaflah dengan yang baik dan benar!"

"IYAAAA!" jerit Kai sambil mengusap kening. Mungkin dia bodoh karena kedua saudaranya sering menepuk jidatnya.

Kai menarik napas dan membuangnya. Dilakukannya berulang kali agar kesabarannya tidak cepat habis. Kai mengambil inisiatif untuk memeluk hyungnya. Tempo lalu hyungnya lah yang memeluknya ketika dia menangis.

"Hyung? Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud buruk padamu. Maafkan aku, ne?" kata Kai sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tenang saja hyung. Aku yakin Baekhyun hyung dalam keadaan sehat. Dia itu walau kecil, tapi lincah seperti anak anjing!" Kai menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Kau merindukannya kan hyung? Dia pasti merindukanmu juga. Dia pasti menjaga kesehatannya agar dia segera berjumpa denganmu,".

Kata-kata Kai membuat Chanyeol perlahan seperti mulai berhenti menangis. Isakannya mereda dan hanya tertinggal dengusan kecil. Sehun melihat bangga pada Kai hyungnya. Sehun akui kata-kata Kai kali ini membuatnya terharu. Chanyeol hyung juga pasti begitu. Sepertinya keahlian Dio hyung dalam menenangkan sudah menular pada Kai.

"Kai hyung. Rasanya aneh melihatmu menenangkan secara lembut seperti ini pada kami,".

"Yak! Oh Sehun!" seru Kai.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Kai melepaskan pelukannya. Dilihatnya senyum lebar kaya akan gigi pada Chanyeol. Kai dan Sehun tersenyum juga.

"Aku selalu berpikir Sehun," ujar Kai. "Kau maknae kami, tapi kuakui saja wajah Chanyeol hyung sangat baby face,".

"Aku berat mengakuinya, tapi itu benar hyung," Sehun mengangguk-angguk heran.

Chanyeol tertawa keras. Tingkah kedua adiknya, ketika kepolosan mereka muncul, sangat lucu bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol suka menganggu adiknya demi melihat kepolosan mereka. Sangat menghibur Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia tertawa," rajuk keduanya yang langsung membuat Chanyeol semakin tertawa gelak.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa. Asal dia tidak menangis lagi,".

Kai bergerak untuk memeluk hyungnya kembali. Chanyeol mengusap-ngusap punggung Kai ketika mereka sudah berpelukan.

"Aku ikuuuuutttt!" rajuk Sehun.

Sehun beringsut untuk memeluk keduanya. Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama pada Sehun ketika Sehun sudah memeluk kedua hyungnya. Chanyeol merasa kesepiannya mulai berkurang. Kedua adiknya memang selalu bisa mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Tapi Baekhyun bisa mengisi keceriaan dan semangat dalam hatinya.

"Hyung, kau marah pada kami? Ani, maksudku padaku?" tanya Kai dengan pelan-pelan.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan keduanya. Chanyeol tersenyum, menggeleng pelan. Diusapnya sejenak rambut Kai. Kedua adiknya dapat melihat jelas wajah Chanyeol yang masih bengkak. Tapi senyumnya tetap manis dan lembut.

"Kenapa kau tidak berbicara?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Aku malas bicara. Juga karena capek menangis. Sudahlah aku mau tidur,". Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan memejam matanya.

"Hyung! Kita belum...".

Sergahan tangan Kai membuat Sehun terdiam. Kai menatap tajam pada Sehun, menggeleng. Sehun mengerti apa yang sedang Kai hyung sampaikan padanya. Jangan dulu membicarakan apapun yang mengenai Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat mencemaskan dan merindukan Baekhyun. Membahas Baekhyun akan membuatnya menjadi sentimentil seperti tadi.

"Sehun, kita tidur juga yok. Aku ngantuk. Besok mau jumpa mertua, hehehe". Kai terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau terkekeh? Kau seperti bercanda. Padahal memang sudah menjadi mertuamu!" kata Sehun dengan heran.

Chanyeol terkikik mendengar seruan Sehun. Kai memang terdengar seperti dia dan Dio masih bercanda saat pacaran.

"Hehehe. Jujur saja. Aku masih senang jika teringat aku sudah menikah sekarang. Hehehe" Kai cengengesan.

Chanyeol tertawa keras walau matanya masih terpejam.

"Sudahlah! Dasar pengantin baru satu bulan!" ejek Sehun.

"Hei! Kau baru.. eh, baru berapa ya? Satu,dua.. Kau baru delapan bulan menikah! Lagakmu seperti sudah menikah dua tahun!" balas Kai. Chanyeol masih tertawa.

"Jelas! Karena waktu aku pacaran sama Luhan, memang judulnya pacaran, tapi kami manis seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah! Nah, kau hyung! Kau cuma bisa manisnya setelah menikah!" balas Sehun.

"Apa?!".

"BISING!". Chanyeol menghentikan perdebatan keduanya. Tidakkah Sehun sadar kata-katanya membuat Chanyeol tersindir secara tidak sengaja?.

Sehun melihat wajah emosi Chanyeol tertuju padanya. Sehun teringat dan dia kembali menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Sedangkan Kai tertawa.

"Maaf hyung. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak bermaksud menyindirmu,".

Chanyeol memutar malas bola matanya. Lalu kembali memejamkan mata dan memeluk gulingnya.

"Kalian bising! Aku mau tidur! Besok aku sibuk! Kalau kalian mau tidur disini, diamlah dan tidur. Kalau kalian masih mau ribut, silahkan keluar dari kamar ini!".

Sehun dan Kai langsung ciut mendengar titah dari hyung mereka. Keduanya saling tinju bahu menyalahkan, lalu membaringkan badan di kedua sisi hyung mereka. Tidak lama ketiganya langsung tertidur lelap kelelahan.

TBC

...


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di depan pintu ruang kerjanya. Duduk sambil melamun ke arah lantai dengan pancaran mata sedih. Jika saja para karyawan tidak mengenal siapa pemimpin mereka, mungkin mereka sudah menduga Chanyeol adalah pelamar kerja yang baru ditolak.

Dia menghela napas berulang kali. Stres. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya semangat. Bahkan melamunkan Baekhyun tidak dapat mengisi kekosongan di hatinya. Chanyeol butuh kekasihnya di sampingnya sekarang.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana hatinya dengan berada di luar ruang kerjanya. Chanyeol tidak peduli pada posisinya yang seharusnya tidak duduk di sembarangan tempat. Ditambah bertingkah aneh pula. Tatapan orang-orang tidak dianggapnya sama sekali.

Sepasang sepatu pentofel berwarna hitam muncul di lantai ke ara mana dia melamun. Chanyeol menaikkan penglihatannya. Dia melihat seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Orang itu berpakaian rapi dan membawa sebuah kopor kecil.

"Tuan Oh?" tanya orang itu dengan sopan.

"Iya saya. Anda siapa?".

Seseorang itu memberikan kartu pengenalnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol membacanya. Choi Siwon. Seorang pemuda pemilik perusahaan permata di Amerika.

"Perkenalkan. Nama saya Choi Siwon. Saya teman Tuan Oh Luhan dari Amerika. Salam kenal," Siwon membungkuk memberi salam.

Chanyeol bangkit dan membungkuk juga. "Saya Oh Chanyeol. Adik ipar dari Oh Luhan. Salam kenal,".

Chanyeol menyerahkan kembali kartu pengenal pada Siwon. "Apakah Anda ada keperluan di perusahaan ini?".

Chanyeol percaya dia teman Luhan. Karena tidak sembarangan orang boleh masuk ke dalam perusahaan. Bahkan sampai masuk ke lantai ruang direktur. Jika dia teman Luhan, kenapa Luhan tidak ikut untuk memperkenalkannya pada Chanyeol?

"Ah.. maaf sebelumnya jika saya lancang. Saya ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu yang bagus pada Anda,".

"Sesuatu yang bagus?".

"Yah. Tapi akan sangat menyolok perhatian orang banyak jika saya menunjukkannya disini,".

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Siwon yang tampan dan senyum tegas yang menambah parasnya. Chanyeol menyuruh Siwon untuk mengikutinya. Mereka memasuki ruang rapat luas yang biasa digunakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang masuk ke dalam saku celana. Siwon meletakkan kopornya di atas meja. Membuka kopor lalu membawanya ke hadapan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum puas atas benda yang berada di dalam kopor.

Chanyeol terpukau melihat benda-benda yang berada dalam kopor. Ada banyak cincin di dalamnya. Dengan berbagai macam permata yang menambah hiasan sinar pada cincin. Bahkan bergerak sedikit saja, kilauannya tetap menaklukan mata.

Chanyeol memperhatikan satu-persatu barang berkilauan tersebut. Pandangan Chanyeol tertegun pada sebuah cincin. Cincin itu bagai menghipnotis Chanyeol. Berhasil menarik perhatian Chanyeol diantara persaingan cincin permata lainnya.

Cincin yang diperhatikan Chanyeol dihiasi permata berwarna biru. Warna biru yang sangat menawan di dalam permata tersebut. Sangat kontras dengan keindahan sinarnya yang terus memencar nakal. Permatanya menyatu di dalam lingkaran cincin.

Siwon melihat Chanyeol yang terpaku pada barang yang tengah dipegangnya. Siwon tersenyum.

"Keabadian cinta diresmikan dengan cincin. Simbol cinta ini pada mulanya dibuat dari besi dan di desain dengan bentuk dua tangan yang berjabat, diperkirakan tahun 860SM di Roma. Perubahan cincin besi ke emas berasal tradisi bangsa Celtik,"

"Kenapa cincin? Karena lingkaran yang tidak terputus menandakan kesempurnaan, keabadian, dan persatuan. Doa dari setiap pasangan. Untuk menggenapi doa tersebut, ada yang menambahkan batu permata sebagai mata cincin. Ruby (batu delima) bertanda hasrat. Emerald (zamrud) bertanda ketulusan. Garnet (Akik merah) untuk kesetiaan. Dan Diamond (berlian) berarti tidak lekang oleh waktu".

Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Siwon. Tapi matanya tetap tertuju pada permata biru.

"Tertarik untuk membelinya?"

...

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghela napas bosan. Dia berjalan mengelilingi sepanjang rumah. Baekhyun sedang sendirian di rumah. Dia juga sedang menunggu kepulangan kedua orangtuanya. Orangtuanya pergi untuk mengambil Hanbok milik ibunya yang berada di laundry. Keluarga Baekhyun akan pergi menghadiri pesta keluarga.

Baekhyun yang sudah berpakaian rapi mengenakan jas, mulai merasa gerah. Dia melepaskan jasnya. Hanya kemeja putihnya yang tertinggal. Menarik lepas dasinya dan dicampakkannya sembarangan. Baekhyun benar-benar kebosanan.

Bahkan ini sudah ketiga kalinya Baekhyun naik-turun anak tangga. Pikirannya sudah melayang jauh pada kekasihnya Chanyeol. Hingga dia tidak menyadari kelakuan yang sedang dijalaninya sekarang. Baekhyun hanya terus-menerus memikirkan kekasihnya.

Ketika berada di lantai dua, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah balkon. Ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk mendekat. Benar saja. Sebuah taksi berhenti di depan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menajamkan matanya ke depan pagar... Loh? Chanyeol?!

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Memastikan kembali penglihatannya. Mungkin dia merindukan Chanyeol sampai dia berhalusinasi. Tapi... itu benar Chanyeol !

"CHANYEOL!" jerit Baekhyun lalu berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah cepat.

Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara jeritan Baekhyun. Terdengar bunyi gaduh dari dalam rumah. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Napas Baekhyun sedikit terengah-engah karena tadi langsung berlari tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun berlari kembali menuju pagar. Baekhyun hanya menyadari kekasihnya berada di depan rumah sekarang. Dia dapat melihat kekasihnya setelah sekian lama merindukannya. Kekasihnya akan segera berada di hadapannya. Jarak mereka semakin mendekat.

"Chanyeol!".

Baekhyun menghamburkan dirinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dipeluknya kuat bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Membawa kekasihnya ke dalam dekapan eratnya. Kedua mata mereka berair karena rasa haru akan perjumpaan mereka. Baekhyun mengigit jas kerja Chanyeol untuk menahan isak tangisnya yang mau keluar. Chanyeol menghirup aroma pada kulit leher Baekhyun. Menghilangkan rasa rindu yang menyiksanya selama ini.

"Chanyeol, aku rindu,".

Suara manja Baekhyun kini bisa didengar kembali oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Menahan tengkuk Baekhyun agar wajahnya tidak menjauh. Dikecupnya seluruh wajah Baekhyun dengan cepat. Membuat wajah kecil itu basah. Kemudian diciumnya bibir Baekhyun dengan lumatan lembut dan dalam.

Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Baekhyun bahkan membuka mulutnya sebagai jalan bagi Chanyeol untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Chanyeol mengabsen deretan gigi Baekhyun yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Menjilat rongga lidah Baekhyun. Bibir mereka menempel dengan erat.

Keduanya hanyut dalam ciuman. Memuaskan rasa rindu yang menggebu-gebu. Melupakan keberadaan sekitar mereka. Menghilangkan kesedihan dalam hati mereka. Menciptakan dunia bagi mereka sendiri.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Tidak ingin sampai melukai kekasih kecilnya. Napas keduanya sama terengah-engah. Dilihatnya wajah kekasihnya yang sayu akibat perbuatan mereka. Ada kesedihan dalam mata Baekhyun. Seperti inikah pancaran mata Baekhyunnya selama ini? Membuat Chanyeol sakit hati saja melihatnya.

Chanyeol membawa kembali Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. "Jangan bersedih Baekhyun. Aku nggak bisa melihatmu begini"

"Wajarlah aku bersedih! Aku nggak bisa menjumpai kekasihku~" rengek Baekhyun.

"Aku juga sedih. Tapi aku kan disini sekarang. Jangan pasang tampang begitu terus,"

"Nggak bisa! Aku sangat sedih sekarang"

"Kan sudah kucium. Apa tidak membuatmu bahagia?"

"Dasar otak mesum!"

"Tapi nyatanya kau tetap suka padaku kan? Haha" sindir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh. Mengejutkan bagaimana dengan sebuah kata dapat membuat kesedihan Baekhyun hilang. Memang cuma Chanyeol yang dapat membuat Baekhyun begitu. Walau jengkel karena sindiran sengaja oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengar nada ketawa halus di bawahnya. Dia segera melepaskan pelukannya. Chanyeol melihat wajah manis Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebar. Membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum lebar juga.

"Nah, senyum gini kan lebih manis. Lucu lagi". Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun yang terangkat karena senyumannya.

Mendadak wajah Chanyeol berubah. Terkejut dan panik. "Tunggu! Kita sedang berada di depan rumahmu! Bagaimana kalau orangtuamu melihat?!"

"Ayah Ibu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Mereka keluar sebentar,".

"Syukurlah. Baekki, kenapa kau berpakaian rapi seperti ini di rumah?". Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kami akan pergi ke pesta keluarga. Ibu sedang mengambil Hanbok yang di laundry".

"Apa mereka sudah lama pergi? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku merindukanmu Baekhyun,".

Baekhyun juga merindukan Chanyeol. Sama seperti Chanyeol, dia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua walau hanya sebentar. Tapi Baekhyun teringat sesuatu yang penting. "Aku sedang menjalani hukuman Chanyeol,".

Chanyeol teringat kembali pada hukuman Baekhyun yang berdampak besar bagi kehidupan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Kesal.

"Hanya jalan-jalan disekitar sini saja" Chanyeol memujuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir.

"Kita pergi beli minuman, lalu pulang," pujuk Chanyeol terus.

Baekhyun mulai ragu. "Hmm mungkin tidak akan sampai Ayah Ibu pulang… Tapi jika mereka sampai pulang, aku harus jawab apa?".

"Aku yang akan menjelaskan kepada mereka. Aku janji".

"Benar?! Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!".

Baekhyun yang tadi keningnya berkerut karena risau, berubah menjadi ceria. Baekhyun berlari semangat masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengunci semua pintu dan jendela. Geraknya sangat cepat sampai tidak lama Chanyeol menunggu, Baekhyun telah kembali. Mata Baekhyun yang berbinar membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Hahaha. Kau tidak lupa mengunci pintu. Tapi kau lupa satu hal,".

Baekhyun bingung. "Apa yang kulupakan?".

Chanyeol melepaskan jas kerjanya. Kemudian memasangkan pada tubuh Baekhyun. Merapatkan kedua sisi jas agar menutupi seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Sehingga kekasihnya tidak terkena udara dingin.

"Kekasihku melupakan kalau dia tidak tahan dingin hanya karena ingin berjalan-jalan denganku. Manis sekali. Aku jadi semakin cinta".

Baekhyun tertawa keras. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun. Jas itu tampak kebesaran dan menenggelamkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Belum lagi Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis karena kesenangan dengan gombalan dan perlakuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjadi gemas sayang. Dipeluknya sejenak tubuh Baekhyun. Lalu mereka berdua mulai berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Tangan mereka berayun karena rasa bahagia di hati.

"Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan di sekitar sini," ujar Chanyeol.

"Benar," Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau ingat waktu pertama kali kita jumpa?".

"Tentu saja! Sedikit lagi kita akan sampai pada jalan tersebut,".

"Kalau saja hari itu aku tidak kabur sebentar dari kerjaan, mungkin kita tidak akan berjumpa,"

"Dan seperti takdir ketika Luhan hyung memperkenalkanmu, kita bertemu lagi"

"Benar. Aku berpikir kita berjodoh".

"Tadi aku dapat bukti kalau kita berjodoh. Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi tadi aku merasa harus berjalan ke jendela balkon. Lalu aku melihatmu turun dari taksi".

"Tuh kan kita berjodoh"

Keduanya tertawa. Bahagia. Sejak mereka mulai merajut jalinan cinta, bahagia tidak pernah jauh dari mereka. Tentu saja terkadang ada rasa kesal, sakit, marah, cemburu, dan segala lainnya. Tapi kebesaran cinta memusnahkan rasa-rasa yang menyakitkan. Kebesaran cinta menggantikannya yang menjadi alasan kokohnya hubungan mereka. Cinta berhasil memenangkan rasa bahagia di atas segala rasa lainnya.

"Disini!" seru keduanya.

Mereka berhenti berjalan. Mereka mendekati dinding rumah yang pemiliknya tidak mereka kenal. Masih dengan berpengangan tangan, keduanya berjongkok dan mulai mencari. Mencari tulisan yang mereka coret pada dinding. Keduanya mendapat apa yang mereka cari. Sama-sama tertawa kecil pada apa yang sedang mereka tatap. Sebuah tulisan kecil dengan spidol merah. Bertuliskan 'C & B'.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertawa keras. Teringat pada saat Chanyeol mengutarakan cintanya dulu. Teringat pada rayuan aneh milik Chanyeol tapi berhasil membuat Baekhyun melayang. Chanyeol menatap bingung pada kekasihnya.

"Aku teringat pada kata-kata anehmu saat kau menembakku dulu" Baekhyun menjelaskan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sontak tertawa keras. Chanyeol teringat dulu dia mendadak mendapat ide untuk mengatakan 'kata-kata' itu pada saat Chanyeol menyampaikan rasa cintanya pada Baekhyun. 'Kata-kata' aneh tapi sangat romantis.

Keduanya sama-sama menerawang mengingat masa-masa saat kebahagiaan mereka dimulai. Chanyeol ingin kebahagiaan itu terus berlanjut. Suara besar Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

"Kau ingat Baekhyun. Dulu kau yang mengejarku di jalan ini. Hehehe," Chanyeol tertawa mengejek.

Muka Baekhyun memerah karena malu. Memang dulu dia yang mengejar Chanyeol saat mereka pertama kali berjumpa. Rasa penasaran Baekhyun membuatnya berlari mendatangi Chanyeol.

"Kau mengingat hal yang tidak penting!"

"Hei! Itu penting! Kalau tidak aku tidak akan menyadari keberadaanmu!".

Baekhyun menghela napas. Sepertinya putus asa datang dengan cepat untuk saat ini.

"Iya baiklah! Aku mengakui memang aku yang mengejarmu duluan! Kau puas?!"

"Hehehe. Karena kau terpesona pada ketampananku saat itu makanya kau mengejarku,"

"Dan kau jatuh cinta pada kemanisan wajahku sehingga kau mengejar-ngejar cintaku!"

"Jadi kau menyesal aku mengejarmu?!"

"Tidak! Dasar menyebalkan!".

Chanyeol tertawa. Bahkan semakin kuat saat dia melihat Baekhyun mulai mempoutkan bibirnya. Kebiasaan yang sering dilakukannya. Chanyeol sangat suka menganggu kekasihnya. Bahkan kadang sampai membuat Baekhyunnya marah besar. Tidak sekalipun Chanyeol jera dan menyesal.

Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin emosi pada Chanyeol. Walau Chanyeol membuatnya sangat malu, tapi Baekhyun merindukan gangguan kekasihnya. Baekhyun terlalu merindukannya sehingga dia menerima apa saja ledekan dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam. Lalu dihembuskannya secara perlahan. Chanyeol mengelus-ngelus sayang surai coklat muda milik Baekhyun. Masih dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi meskipun begitu, aku berterima kasih. Terima kasih karena sudah mengejarku. Aku selalu bersyukur kau melakukannya saat itu"

Muka Baekhyun semakin memerah karena malu. "Terima kasih juga karena mengejar cintaku Channie,".

Chanyeol berdiri. Ditariknya Baekhyun untuk berdiri juga. Chanyeol merapikan jas pada tubuh Baekhyun. Kemudian Chanyeol menarik ujung lipatan kemejanya yang masuk ke dalam celana panjang.

"Mungkin dulu saat aku menembakmu caranya sangat aneh. Bahkan seperti tidak berniat. Dan membuat kita tertawa habis-habisan. Tapi untuk yang satu ini aku tidak mau,".

Sedikit terkejut, Baekhyun tidak menduga Chanyeol tiba-tiba berlutut dengan satu kaki di depannya. Bersimpuh pada lutut lainnya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam saku celana.

Baekhyun seperti dapat menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Tercengang dengan hebatnya. Bahkan semakin menjadi ketika Chanyeol membuka kotak yang dipegangnya. Mengarahkan benda dalam kotak kepada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau adalah cinta dalam hidupku. Tapi aku sudah membuatmu melakukan kesalahan. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atasnya,".

"Dan aku tidak bisa jika tidak ada dirimu Baekhyun. Kau penyemangat hidupku. Karena itu selalulah berada di sampingku. Will you marry me Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun terasa terpanah, terbius, tidak dapat bergerak atau mengeluarkan kata-kata sama sekali. Hanya bisa menatap terpaku pada kekasihnya yang tengah memandangnya. Wajah Chanyeol tampak gelisah, penuh penyesalan, sedih dan takut.

Tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang selalu sesuka hatinya, bisa seperti ini. Mengakui kesalahannya dan bertanggung jawab atasnya. Dirinya yang membuat Chanyeol seperti ini?

Tidak pernah terpikirkan Baekhyun juga Chanyeol akan melamarnya seperi ini. Dulu saja saat Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaannya, pemuda itu tampak tidak ada niatnya. Baekhyun bahkan berpikir mungkin mereka akan langsung menikah saja tanpa ada lamaran segala. Sungguhan dirinya yang membuat Chanyeol seperti ini?

Tapi ini nyata. Chanyeol berlutut di depannya. Melamarnya dengan kata-kata manis yang Baekhyun yakin bukan sekedar gombalan dari Chanyeol. Karena satu kata yang jarang terucapkan membuat Baekhyun percaya. Chanyeol bertanggung jawab.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak dengan dahsyatnya. Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya menahan gejolak di hatinya. Merutuki dirinya yang terhanyut pada lamaran. Akhirnya setelah berusaha keras menenangkan diri dalam hati, Baekhyun bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yes, I do Oh Chanyeol,"

"Benarkah?! Terima kasih Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol tergirang. Dia bangkit lalu segera memeluk Baekhyun dalam dekapan eratnya, yang dibalas oleh pelukan Baekhyun juga. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya kepada dada Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis. Chanyeol menciumi ceruk leher Baekhyun dengan dalam. Pelukan Baekhyun melonggar karena kegelian pada bagian sensitifnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Diambilnya cincin dalam kotak. Kemudian disematkannya pada jari manis kiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun baru sekarang melihat dengan jelas cincin tersebut. Permata birunya sangat indah menurut Baekhyun.

"Indah sekali,".

"Yah. Dan bertambah indah karena berada di pemilik jari terlentik terindah di dunia,". Chanyeol menatap puas pada cincin yang kini melingkar di jari manis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersipu malu. Dipandanginya cincin yang terpasang di jarinya yang lentik. Memang tampak indah. Chanyeol juga mengarahkan penglihatannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

Cincin itu indah. Meski hanya sebuah benda yang berbentuk lingkaran kecil,tersirat banyak makna di dalamnya. Benda kecil tapi dapat menyatukan dua insan ke relung hati yang paling dalam. Benda yang menjadi penantian akhir setiap pasangan. Benda kecil tapi bisa sebagai bukti atas cinta yang besar.

"Ini adalah berlian tipe IIB yang sangat langka di kelas berlian berwarna. Berasal dari Tambang Berlian Premier di Afrika Selatan, yang merupakan satu-satunya tambang di dunia dengan produksi berlian yang mengandung cukup warna biru," Chanyeol menjelaskan asal-usul permata yang ternyata adalah sebuah berlian.

"Warnanya disebut Fancy Vivid Blue. Namanya... Heart of Eternity,".

Baekhyun tertegun. "Heart of Eternity? Keabadian Hati?"

Chanyeol membenarkan. "Keabadian Hati. Atau mungkin hati yang abadi,".

Baekhyun mengangguk. Masih menatap terpukau pada kilauan permata. Sama seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga tertarik perhatiannya oleh cincin tersebut. Warna biru yang unik yang tidak dapat terjelaskan. Warna biru yang memang sempurna berada di dalam kilauan berlian.

Baekhyun tidak dapat menjelaskan perasaan yang ada di dalam hatinya. Segala rasa hinggap di hatinya. Semuanya hanya karena Chanyeol. Dan hanya Chanyeol yang selalu dapat membuatnya merasa begitu.

Cincin dengan berlian yang sangat langka dan terindah yang pernah dilihat oleh Baekhyun. Mahal? Chanyeol tidak akan mempedulikannya. Tapi kenapa dia sampai mau membelinya?.

"Aku jadi takut memakainya. Ini indah sekali Chanyeol,".

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang masih menaruh perhatian pada cincin.

"Kau pasti bertanya dalam hati kenapa aku membelinya?".

Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. Dilihatnya Chanyeol dengan rasa keingintahuan yang besar.

"Ada beberapa hal. Pertama, aku mau menyampaikannya kepadamu...".

Jantung Baekhyun kembali berdebar. Dilihatnya wajah Chanyeol yang sangat serius. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat dalam dan bermakna.

"Kau seperti berlian ini Baekhyun. Sangat langka. Dan aku berhasil mendapatkanmu. Satu-satunya Baekhyun yang ada di dunia ini dan milikku,".

Benar dugaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat terharu mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Matanya sudah mengeluarkan cairan yang siap jatuh mengalir. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

"Ada beberapa permata. Ruby melambangkan hasrat. Emerald melambangkan ketulusan. Garnet untuk kesetiaan. Dan Diamond adalah tidak lekang oleh waktu. Alasanku yang kedua adalah….".

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Menarik napas dalam-dalam. Guna mengatasi jantungnya yang juga berdetak dengan hebatnya.

"Aku ingin cinta kita seperti berlian. Aku ingin bersamamu seperti berlian. Tidak lekang oleh waktu…"

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Cintaku tidak akan lekang oleh waktu. Tetaplah bersamaku,"

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi. Dia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan sekuat yang dia bisa. Menangis dengan kencangnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Oh Chanyeol...Hiks.. Selamanya... Terima kasih atas segalanya... Kau satu-satunya yang membuatku dapat merasakan hidup sebahagia ini,". Baekhyun berusaha berujar di sela isak tangisnya.

Chanyeol mencerna setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Kata-kata yang membuat Chanyeol merasa istimewa di dunia ini. Kata-kata terindah yang pernah ditujukan pada dirinya. Kekasihnya sendiri yang menyampaikan.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan eratnya. Terisak pelan karena menahan air matanya. Chanyeol tidak ingin menangis di hadapan Baekhyun. Terlebih lagi Baekhyun sedang menangis sekarang.

Baekhyun kemudian berjinjit untuk mencium Chanyeol. Yang langsung dibalas Chanyeol dengan senang hati. Chanyeol membalas tidak kalah kuat atas serangan bibir Baekhyun. Mereka kembali hanyut dalam dunia yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Terdengar suara deru dua buah mobil dari kejauhan. Keduanya tidak peduli pada mobil yang akan segera melintas melewati mereka. Mereka terus berciuman dalam dan saling melumat hingga...

"BAEKHYUN!".

Baekhyun tersentak. Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dia hapal dengan suara orang tersebut. Baekhyun serta-merta membalikkan kepalanya dan matanya langsung melotot.

"Luhan hyung!" seru Baekhyun kaget. Baekhyun hanya bisa mematung ketakutan setelahnya.

Raut wajah Luhan tampak dibara emosi. Luhan menatap kedua pasangan secara bergantian. Luhan menggeleng secara keras.

"Ayo ikut samaku Baekhyun!".

Ketika Baekhyun tersadar, tangan Baekhyun sudah ditarik oleh Luhan. Membawanya menjauh dari Chanyeol. Luhan sepertinya tidak bisa mentolerir lagi. Baekhyun terlalu terkejut hingga tidak bisa memberikan reaksi.

"BAEKHYUN!" jerit Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berlari untuk menyusul. Tapi dua tangan besar menahannya. Menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap bengis pada orang yang memegang tangannya.

"Kai! Sehun! Lepaskan aku!".

"Maafkan kami hyung,".

Hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh kedua dongsaeng Chanyeol. Lalu keduanya menarik Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertatapan. Chanyeol meronta-ronta. Baekhyun masih terdiam sambil terseret mengikuti langkah Luhan. Hingga keduanya tidak bisa lagi saling melihat karena mereka dipaksa masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil.

TBC

…


End file.
